


An Interview

by YeatsNana



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gotham Gazette, Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeatsNana/pseuds/YeatsNana
Summary: The Gotham Gazette reporters decide to have an interview with their precious billionaire Brucie Wayne's new lover.Only to get blinded by the beauty of Kyle Rayner.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	An Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in english, so I'm really grateful for my dear friend [Elareine's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine) help with the beta. She was most helpful 💖
> 
> And this is a story inspired from [Kiseia's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseia/pseuds/Kiseia) [Daddies r Us](https://kiseiakhun.tumblr.com/tagged/daddies%20r%20us) au.
> 
> This is part of a series, there will be more works in this au.

"It's like, I don't ask him to buy me things!" says Rayner. Sitting in front of his canvas, he doesn't care enough to glance at us.

"I mean, yesterday I asked for McDonald's and sulked at him when I came home and couldn't find any. And this morning, there was a fucking text from Mr. McDonald's _himself_ that said Bruce _fucking_ Wayne bought the whole company and made me CEO. I just wanted a burger, some french fries, and chicken nuggets that taste like cardboard, man. Not the _whole company_."

Kyle Rayner, a thirty-years-old freelance graphic artist, seemingly doesn't give a damn about the reporters in his house and talks like we're his long lost friends that came for a cup of tea. (It's really tempting to drink the colorful paint water rather than the tea, and the home-baked cookies that he made smell too delicious to ignore, I must add.)

"It's like his brain works differently than mine, but somehow we find a way. Like that time when I took him to the petting zoo for the first time."

I look at my cameraman friend, and turn to Rayner. I speak rather tentatively.

"You mean that one time when Bruce Wayne bought all of the animals in petting zoo and sent them to their natural habitat one by one with his private jets because you were, and I quote, _'So sad that some of the babies were too scared and weak from the Joker's attack on Halloween?'_ "

"Yeah, that one," says Rayner like it's not a big deal at all and keeping his attention on his painting, which looks like a rough sketch of the Milky Way.

Let me remind you why we, The Gotham Gazette reporters, are currently sitting in Kyle Rayner's twenty-year-old apartment with baked goods and The Velvet Underground songs playing in the background. His apartment is on the eighth floor, by the way, we went up the stairs because there's no elevator.

We're here to talk about Bruce Wayne.

Yet we feel like he's the least important topic right now. And the reason for that is just how fucking gorgeous Kyle Rayner's art is. One corner of the kitchen wall is painted like a morning sky with sparrows cutting through it, and there's at least ten different paintings in the tiny living room that still look wet, waiting to dry and be mounted. We're surrounded by art.

"It's weird, you know? Half the time I want to punch him in the face and the other half of the time I feel like I would die for him without a second thought. I know you're here for an answer but, honest to God, I don't know what to tell you. I mean, how can you explain someone like him? He's fascinating, has a heart as big as the list of the criminals in Gotham history, and he's gorgeous even when he's scowling. How can someone be that gorgeous when he's scowling? I'm 70% sure that must be illegal. He looks at me like I only have two brain cells when I don't understand some new investment by WE. But he still doesn't know how much a jar of pickles in Walmart costs, and I don't look at him like he's an idiot when he gives me a dumbass answer like 'Is it ten dollars?'. I just tell him that he's an idiot. Because who the fuck pays ten dollars for a jar of pickles."

We can't help but join his chuckles, it's almost impossible to not like Kyle Rayner. Even for the people of Gotham, who gave Rayner the nickname of 'The Mockingbird'. It is an accurate name for an equally peaceful and beautiful man. We don't ask any more questions, too scared to interrupt him. The painting is almost done.

We eat our cookies and drink our tea, in silence—still wanting to taste the paint water like a bunch of five year olds, though—and leave Rayner in peace when the painting is done. While he's staring at the Milky Way with a fond smile on his face, I'm almost sure that he's not even seeing the painting. Heart and mind far away from the little apartment; next to the man of his inspirations, where it belongs.

We see Rayner's painting in a public exhibition the weekend after our interview, a charity event for the kids of the orphanage. With the title of **"Somewhere Only We Know."**

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments! That's what feeds my inspiration.


End file.
